


My Sweet Children

by freedom_flying_and_fandoms



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedom_flying_and_fandoms/pseuds/freedom_flying_and_fandoms
Summary: One Shots of Kara and Lena adopting two little girls and their experiences with them.





	1. The Adoption Hypothesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara decide to adopt

As they sat at the dinner table, Lena looked up from her kale salad to notice that Kara had hardly touched her box of pizza. She immediately knew this was a dire circumstance. “Are you alright?” she questioned.

Kara considered saying that she was fine but lying had never been a part of their marriage and she knew Lena would see right through her. “I just love watching Kamri, Nora, and Cecily” she starts. 

“We can see them tomorrow”

“That’s not what I meant. I want that with us. I want little girls to love and cuddle and teach to spell and count and read and tell them how special they are. I love watching my nieces, but I also want that for us and I know this is a bad time to bring it up and we’ve never really talked about having kids and-”

“Kara, I agree” Lena started after interrupting Kara’s ramble. “And yes, we haven’t talked much about having kids, but clearly you want them and so do I”

Kara’s Face lit up, “You do!?”

“Yes, and what better time than to talk over your dinner of pizza” Lena responds jokingly. 

“Since I was 16, I’ve dreamed of having two little girls I could raise to be best friends just like Alex and I”

“How about we start with one first,” Lena suggests.

“Deal!”

***

A few months later, Lena was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Kara to come home so they could finish signing the last bit of paperwork before they could start to meet children to adopt. Suddenly, Kara fly’s in through the window and Lena immediately notices her crying and goes over to comfort her. After lots of hugging, kissing, and coaxing, Lena finally learns what happened. Supergirl went to stop a car crash, but didn’t make it in time, a man and woman died leaving their two-year-old and infant daughters without any family and they were being put in an orphanage.

“It’s my fault” Kara sniffles, “I made those two little innocent girls orphans.”

“No” Lena responds rubbing Kara’s back, “You did everything you could. You can’t save everyone, and those little girls will be okay.”

“You don’t know that”

“Yes, I do.” Lena says reaching for the paperwork off the table behind her. “We are going to adopt them.”

“I thought you wanted to start with one?”

“We are adopting them both.”

***

Soon after, J’onn had taken over Supergirl duties for the day and Kara and Lena were ready to meet the two little orphan girls. Once they arrive, the staff at the facility lead them through the building to head towards the offices. As they walk through the building they see everything from staff caring for infants to young adolescents playing board games to teenagers reading books and so on. They finally reach an office and enter the door. 

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Dr. Randall,” The Doctor says. She then sticks her hand out and Lena Shakes it. “I’m Lena Luthor- Danvers and this is my wife, Kara” she responds gesturing to the woman standing beside her.

“Well, I’ve been looking at your file and everything seems great. Your home visit went very well, and the paperwork is all set, there is nothing else we need from you except to send you out to meet the children. 

Before they know it, they are standing in a room waiting for the two girls to be brought in. Dr. Randall is carrying younger girl in one arm and holding the older girls as they walk through the door. The older girl sees them and immediately stops walking and instinctively holds her bunny tighter. 

“Hi,” Lena kneels down and quietly starts, “What’s your name?

“Livia” 

“That’s a pretty name, Can I call you Livvy?”

Livvy’s face lights up with a smile and her body starts to relax. 

“She is very shy and doesn’t talk to a lot of people. She must be very fond of you” The staff member explains.

Then, Kara also kneels and Livvy becomes weary. Lena immediately notices this and calms the girl by introducing her. “Livvy this is my wife Kara, and Kara this is Livvy”

“Hi Livvy.” Kara responds with a wave. The little girl immediately waves back, and the smile reappears on her face. “Your bunny is very cute; does she have a name?”

“Zuzu,” Livvy replies. 

Next, they meet her little sister and are informed by the staff member her name is Lucy. For the next hour or so the play with Livvy and Zuzu while watching Lucy all under the careful eye of the staff member. 

When it’s time for the girls to leave, Livia turns to the couple and waves goodbye. Lena and Kara wave back and smile at the little girls impatient for the next time they get to see them.


	2. The Family Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livia and Lucy meet the extended family

The girls had been home since Thursday; it was now Sunday. They were waiting for their friends and family to come over and meet them. Kamri, Nora, and Cecily were excited to meet their little cousins and Eliza was ecstatic about meeting her new grandchildren. Kara and Lena had everything ready for the arrival of their family, appetizers on the table, dinner ready for cooking, everyone dressed and ready to meet the guests. Well, almost everyone was ready, they could tell that Livvy was nervous and they tried to calm her down multiple times, but the only way she would stay calm was if Kara carried her, which she had been doing all day. Lucy on the other hand was happy and content. The six- month-old had a bow in her light brown hair was sitting on the ground playing with some toys and enjoying herself. She adapted to her new home quickly and adored Kara and Lena with every bone in her tiny body. Her little green eyes liked to take in every image around her and there was always a smile on her face. 

Livvy was taking longer to adjust but still did adore Kara and Lena. It was just noticeable that she missed her previous parents. She would wake up crying and trembling in the middle of the night for them and Kara would sing her back to sleep and stay with her until she stopped shaking. 

Lena was sitting on the floor playing with Lucy while Kara was getting the last- minute touches ready for the arrival of their friends and family. She was still holding Livvy when the doorbell rang. Lena stood, taking Lucy with her, and went to the door to find Eliza, Alex and Maggie, and their daughters, Kamri, Nora, and Cecily. Everyone rushes in saying “Hi” excited to meet their new cousins and nieces, but Livvy isn’t as happy as everyone else. Kara can tell she immediately panics when the door opens because her grip on Kara’s shirt and Zuzu tighten and Livvy’s head goes to Kara’s shoulder. 

Kara rubs Livia’s back and whispers “shhhhhhh, it’s gonna be okay, you’re gonna be okay.” Over and over until Livvy starts to loosen her grip on Kara’s shirt and her breathing slows. 

Finally, Kara walks over to greet her sister and Earth mother still holding the little girl. She gives them a one- armed hug and introduces them to the little girl. “This is Livia, but we call her Livvy; she’s two. And over there-” she points to Lena who is showing the baby to the cousins “is her six- month- old sister, Lucy.”

The doorbell rings again and this time Kamri opens the door. She is greeted by her uncle Winn, Uncle James, Grandpa J’onn, Aunt Sam and Cousin Ruby.

They start off with appetizers that consists of bread and oil, fancy cheese and crackers, and deli meats, and shrimp with cocktail sauce. Lena is in the middle of cutting a slice of cheese for herself when there is a tug at her pants. She notices a three-year-old staring up at her with big blue eyes, her blond hair wrapped in two tight pigtail braids. 

“Aunt Lena, can Livvy play with me?” Cecily asks.

“Why don’t you go ask her” Lena responds. She isn’t sure how Livvy will respond, but she does want her to play with other kids, especially ones she will be seeing a lot. 

Cecily walks over to where Kara is still holding Livia and looks up at her. “Do you wanna play with me, Livvy?” Livvy ponders the proposition for a second and then nods her head yes, a move neither Lena nor Kara predicted. Kara puts her down for the first time since before everyone arrived and Livvy, still carrying Zuzu, follows Cecily over to the blocks she was playing with, her little blond pigtails bouncing with every step. 

Meanwhile, all the adults were talking and passing around Lucy, leaving Ruby in charge of the younger children. Ruby started a game of Clue Jr. with nine- year- old Kamri and six- year- old Nora while Livvy and Cecily were still trying to build a castle out of blocks. 

After Kamri won both games of clue and Cecily and Livia finished their block castle, the adults wanted a picture of all the kids together before dinner was ready. They put Ruby kneeling in the back, her arms around Kamri and Nora who were kneeling beside her. Then, Livvy and Cecily were sitting in the front with Lucy. The adults went overboard with the number of pictures they took, but none of them cared as it was the first picture with Livvy and Lucy. They didn’t stop picture taking until Lucy started to get restless and the oven started beeping signaling dinner time. 

***

After dinner, everyone went into the family room for the rest of the night while Lena and James brought out cookies and small cake slices for dessert. Eventually, Lucy fell asleep in Eliza’s arms and she went with Kara to put her to bed. All the adults, Ruby and Kamri are talking while Nora and Cecily play a game together and Livvy is sitting quietly playing with Zuzu. She didn’t want to play with Nora and Cecily, but on a good note she no longer insisted on being held by Kara. Kara and Eliza finally return to join the conversation with Lena, Ruby, Kamri, and J’onn about school. 

“Middle school is a lot of work, but I enjoy all of my classes” Ruby declares. “Science is my favorite, we recently dissected a cow’s eye”

“That’s cool,” J’onn responds. “How about you, Kamri?”

“I don’t like fourth grade,” Kamri starts “There are too many spelling tests.” At that everyone starts to laugh, but Kamri didn’t think it was that funny; she really hated those spelling tests. 

Eventually, it starts to get late and Winn, James, J’onn, Sam, and Ruby all leave. Kara starts to clean up and Lena sits on the couch talking to Alex and Kamri. Suddenly, Livvy gets up grabbing Zuzu off the ground and slowly crawls into Lena’s lap yawning. She curls up putting her head on Lena’s chest and starts to fall asleep. This puts Lena into shock. In the last couple of days, they have been home, she’s always gone to Kara. Lena had to admit she was a little jealous, I mean how could she not prefer Kara, but this moment was so heartfelt she almost started to cry. 

Lena stood up, taking Livia and Zuzu with her, and headed towards Livvy’s room. She changed her into pajamas and tucked her and Zuzu under the covers. She read them a story, turned on the night light and started to leave the room. She stopped at the doorway, turned back towards Livvy and said, “Sweet dreams, I love you, Livvy.” At that, Livvy genuinely smiled. It was the first genuine smile she had given Lena and only Lena since she had come home. Lena closed the door and immediately started to cry; happy tears of course.


	3. The Aquatic Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livia and Lucy playing with aquatic creatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I hope y'all enjoy it!

Livvy was standing in the pet store staring at the fish tanks and could not decide which color to get. She had finally saved up enough money to purchase a five- gallon fish tank at Petco’s dollar per gallon fish tank sale and she was jittery with excitement. She finally decided with a lime green and started to walk towards the register, Lena walking behind her, allowing the seven-year-old to be independent with her purchase. Once she finishes at the register, Livvy and Lena walk back to the car and Livvy crawls into the backseat, buckling the tank in next to her causing Lena to chuckle.

“Thank you for bringing me mama” Livvy says when Lena starts to drive out of the parking lot. 

“You’re welcome little bug” Lena responds.

Once they arrive home on that hot summer day, Livvy immediately runs to the lake in their backyard and fills the tank with sand and water. Then, she runs back to the porch, which Lena and Kara have given to her for her science experiments and other projects, grabs a jar, a fishing rod and bait, and changes into a bathing suit before heading back to the pond. She steps in the pond up to her ankles, then to her knees, and starts to look for aquatic creatures. At first, she can’t find anything, but then she notices a few frogs, toads, and newts deeper in the water and she dives in, Lena and Kara keeping a close watch of course. 

She seizes a newt, and two frogs using the jar and them puts them in the covered tank. Then, she set up her fishing rod and catches a few small fish to add to the tank. She continues to catch little creatures around the outside of the lake when she hears footsteps behind her.

“Can I help?” Lucy asks excitedly as she runs up to her older sister.

“Sure!” Livvy responds. “I’m looking for little creatures by the lake. 

Eventually, Lucy catches a frog and is very proud of herself and Livia lets her add it to the tank. Once the tank is starting to get full, the two girls carried the tank to the back porch and set it with the other tanks. Livia now has three different tanks set up and she hopes to create more. She catches creatures from the lake, puts them into tanks, and keeps them as pets. In one tanks, she has one toad, one newt, and one frog. In another she has a few fish that she caught, and now she has a mix of both. Once she and Lucy finish setting up the tanks, they run inside to get Lena and Kara to show them their progress. Kara and Lena were very impressed with their daughters as they explain the “ecosystems” they have created with all the different creatures and how they feed them to keep them alive. 

After Kara and Lena went back inside, Livvy and Lucy spent hours watching and playing with the amphibians they had caught. Eventually, it was time to go in for dinner, so the girls fed the creatures before they went inside to eat food themselves.


	4. The School Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livvy's first day of preschool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update, I have had finals all week. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! I should be able to update next week.

“Come on Livvy, it’s time to wake up,” Kara said as she opened the door to Livia’s room. Only she didn’t find her in bed, instead, Kara found her crying in the corner of her room hugging Zuzu. Kara looked sadly at the child and went over to pick her up. Once the little girl was on her hip, Livia instantly put her arms around Kara’s neck and her head on Kara’s shoulder and continued to cry. 

Kara kissed the four- year- old’s forehead. “It’s gonna be okay. Your teacher is going to be really sweet and the other kids will be nice, and you’ll play games and learn new things.”

“I don’t wanna go to school,” Livvy sniffled.

“Are your scared?”

Livvy nodded slightly and sniffled again.

“It’s okay to be scared, but I promise you will have fun. You’ll learn so many new things and will do arts and crafts and make new friends. How about we go eat breakfast.”

“Can we have waffles?”

“Of course, we can!”

Kara carries Livia into the kitchen to find Lena putting Lucy in a seat at the table with a glass of milk.

“Hi love bug!” Lena calls at Livvy “Are you excited for school?”

Livvy shakes her head and hugs Kara tighter. 

“But your gonna play games, and make new friends, and learn how to spell and write and read. It will be lots of fun!”

“But I’m gonna miss you and mommy!” Livvy responds

“Awwww sweetie” Lena starts. “It’s just for a couple hours, we will pick you up in no time. Okay?”

“Okay”

Lena and Livvy get out the waffle maker and start making the batter while Kara says good morning to Lucy.

***

After the waffle breakfast, Lena brings Livvy upstairs to help her get dressed into a yellow shirt, denim overalls and white converse. Once she is dressed, Lena notices the poor little girl is visibly shaking. Lena picks up the little girls and tightly hugs her and whispers calming words in her ear until she settles down. 

“Your preschool is only a half day. Do you know what that means?”

Livia shakes her head.

“It means it is only three hours. That is the same time length as watching ‘The Incredibles’ twice, okay?”

“Okay”

“Then you will be home, and we can have whatever you want for a snack and you can pick what we have for dinner tonight, deal?

“Deal!”

“What do you want for lunch? Peanut butter and fluff?”

“Yeah!”

They go downstairs and Lena pack Livia a lunch. She makes a peanut butter and fluff sandwich, some apple slices, and a bag of chips for lunch with berries as a snack. She puts the food in her brand new Supergirl lunch box and hands it to Livia to put in her new ‘Incredibles’ backpack. Lena and Kara were both thrilled when she chose her Supergirl lunchbox, especially because she didn’t know about Kara yet. 

Then it was time to head out. Lena and Kara both wanted to drop her off, so they packed up everyone in the car and drove off. In order to distract Livvy, they played her favorite music and they all sang along to Taylor Swift’s ‘Look What You Made Me Do’, talked and laughed, making Livvy forget where they were headed.

Once they arrived at the school, Livvy started shaking again, remembering they had to leave her there alone. Livvy held both of her mom’s hands as they walked through the front door of the building towards her classroom and Kara held Lucy with her free arm while Lena held Livvy’s backpack. 

As the classroom door got closer and closer, Kara could tell that Livy’s heartbeat kept increasing. When they arrived at Livia’s classroom, one of her teachers was standing at the door.

“Hi, I’m Miss Abilene, what’s your name?”

Livvy stood their unsure what to say at first and then finally found her voice, “Livia”

“Are you excited for your first day of school?” Miss Abilene asked.

“Can mama and mommy stay with me?”

“Sadly no, but you will see them again real soon okay?”

“But I want mama and mommy.”

“I promise you will have a fun day with all the kids here and we play games and eat snack and read stories.” Lena said to try to get Livvy excited about leaving them for a few hours. “And we will be back before you know it to pick you up.”

After not being able to coerce Livvy to go into the classroom alone, Lena followed her inside while Kara stayed with Lucy. They played with playdoh for a little while until all the kids were called for circle time. Livvy sat on the mat with Lena behind her and when opportunity struck, Lena snuck out. She found Kara playing peek-a-boo with Lucy and they were both giggling.

When Kara saw her she asked, “How did it go?”

“I snuck out during circle time, but I hope she will be okay.”

“She will,” Kara assured her.

At that, they headed home to feed Lucy a snack.

***

Finally, it was time to pick Livvy up from school and they piled into the car again. 

“How do you think she did?” Lena asked

“I think she did just fine”

When the arrived in the pickup line, they wait for Livvy to come out. She then comes barreling out the door with the biggest smile on her face. She jumps into the car and proceed to tell them all of the things that she got to do at school and how she can’t wait to go back tomorrow.

“See,” Kara starts. “I told you she would be fine.”


	5. The Nightmare Rendition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Livvy has a nightmare, Kara and Lena come to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update! This chapter is short and sweet as I didn't have a lot of time to write.

It was two in the morning when Kara woke up to a crying coming from down the hall, using her super hearing of course. “Lena wake up” she says, shaking her wife awake.

“What time is it?”

“Livvy is crying”

“What do you mean?”

“Something is wrong, I know it”

Kara uses her superspeed, with Lena on her tail, to race towards the sound. Neither of them knows what to expect when they enter the room: a murderer, an evil alien, but when they arrive, Livvy is curled up in the corner of her bed crying and holding Zuzu as tight as she possibly can. 

“Livvy what happened? Are you okay?” Kara is the first to speak

Livvy just continues to cry unable to get any words out. “Did you have a nightmare?” Lena asks, finally finding her voice.

“Uh huh” Livvy manages to respond.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asks

Livvy contemplates the offer for a minute and then the four- year- old begins to speak. “There was a bad man that took me away from you and mama. He was scary looking and had dragon scales, red eyes, duck feet, fl- flippers I think. I tried to run away to get home, but every time he would find me and bring me back; I don’t want to leave you and mama!”

Lena and Kara both join Livvy on the bed and both embrace her in a tight hug. “It’s going to be okay” Lena whispers in the little girl’s ear. “Nobody is going to take you from us.”

“But it was a mean alien,” Livvy counters, “What if he tries to take me back to his planet and I never see you again.”

“Or maybe,” Kara responds trying a different tactic, “He was a nice alien who was very lonely and wanted a friend. If you see him in your dreams again, maybe you will say hello and find out he is actually very nice.”

Livvy’s brow lowers in though before she responds with “maybe”

“Do you want to stay with us for tonight?” Lena asks still holding Livia.

“Yeah!” Livvy responds before grabbing both Lena and Kara’s hand and dashing towards their room and into the big bed.


End file.
